dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Knightmare
The Injustice War was the lengthy conflict that raged in a possible potential future between Superman's Regime and Batman's Insurgency, due to Batman wishing to free Earth of the new totalitarian tyranny, and Superman wishing to have revenge against the former for his role in the death of his beloved. Superman would ultimately prevail, however leading this future's Flash to time-travel to the past, in an attempt to prevent the war entirely by warning a past version of Batman. History Prelude and Beginning At some point in a possible potential future, Superman becomes unhinged with grief at the death of Lois Lane (which Batman was somehow involved in), and thus he becomes dark and malevolent, taking over the Earth as its tyrant ruler, and founding the Regime Stormtroopers to aid him in his totalitarian Regime of Earth, mercilessly killing anybody who opposes him. Batman promptly founded the Insurgency in order to combat this new threat, thereby beginning the long war. Final Battle As the war with the Regime neared it's end, Batman, in desert clothing, exited a bunker, and watched his Insurgency allies approach. He meet with them and asked for the Kryptonite rock, the only remaining hope against Superman, the last hope of winning the war. However, they opened the box to reveal only green light bulbs. They apologized to him and hold him at gunpoint. He followed through with their commands as the undercover Regime Stormtroopers revealed themselves to Batman and the Insurgents. They executed them, as Batman watched helplessly. Angered, he began a killing spree and gunned down multiple stormtroopers, while helping some of his surviving Insurgents escape the area. Although he managed to take down most of the Regime Stormtroopers while Parademons invaded the area and abduct many humans there, Batman was eventually overwhelmed by the remaining stormtroopers there who could barely restrain him. He snapped one of their necks, but then is brutally (but barely) beaten by the other stormtroopers. Seeing the damage that Batman was inflicting on the stormtroopers and their inability to restrain him, a Parademon knocked Batman unconscious. Batman recuperated chained up in the bunker with his few remaining Insurgent allies, eyeing them helplessly. Superman himself then landed in the bunker, and his Regime Stormtroopers reverently bowed before their leader. He approached Batman, swiftly murdering the other Insurgency members with his heat vision. Superman then unmasked the horrified and visibly scared vigilante. He expressed his anger at Bruce for letting "her" die, as she was "his world". Superman gave Batman one final sinister sneer, and ruthlessly killed him by tearing Batman's heart from his chest. Aftermath This future's Flash then promptly time-traveled to the past, in an attempt to prevent the war entirely by warning a past version of Batman of everything. Flash appeared in the Batcave in a vortex of bright blue light and Speed Force lightning, but then realized that he had accidentally traveled too far back in time, to a time before Batman even meet Flash. As a side-effect of Flash's visit, Batman glimpsed vision of the possible potential future. Nonetheless, Flash delivered his message, warning him about Lois Lane being "the key," about Batman having been always right about "him," and about the importance of finding current Flash and the other metahumans (in order to subsequently found the Justice League). While Batman was unable to fully understand future Flash's short message (not being as well informed on upcoming events as the version of Batman that future Flash had intended to contact), he initially uses it as an extra justification to take down Superman (logically surmising that the male individual Flash was referring to was Superman). After Batman's assumption of Superman was proven wrong, however (by Superman selflessly begging Batman to save Martha Kent instead of sparing his own life, and then sacrificing himself to kill Doomsday), he resolved to reconsider the message's meaning, as well as heeding it's warning to found the Justice League, with Batman requesting Wonder Woman's help in that. References